


Horny For Ben (Hardzello)

by Deadxmoth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Sex Talk, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, hardzello, joe mazzello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadxmoth/pseuds/Deadxmoth
Summary: Joe goes solo thinking about BenJoe and Ben are growing closer but Joe is sexually and romantically attracted to Ben but is too scared to admit it and doesn't know if Ben feels the same way.Joe mazzello/ Ben Hardy smut





	Horny For Ben (Hardzello)

Tonight Ben and Joe had been bonding together, just the two of them, hanging out in bars and getting drunk, they loved being in each others company. They were comfortable around each other so could openly flirt and make sexual comments to each other. They would get especially touchy feely when they got drunk, squeezing each others butts or rubbing thighs ect. The thing is that Joe is genuinely attracted to Ben in a romantic and sexual way but he's afraid to tell Ben in case he doesn't feel the same way and doesn't want to be friends anymore, that would destroy Joe, so he keeps it to himself. 

Joe got back to his hotel room, laid in bed and started falling asleep when his phone started ringing, it was Ben. "Oh god, should I answer?" He thought "he's just gonna keep ringing me until I do."  Joe answered "Hey man" he said trying to sound casual "Joeeyy!" Ben called out "I'm drunk as fuck man" he admitted "I know!" laughed Joe. "Thanks for getting me home ok" Ben said sweetly "that's ok" Joe replied timidly. "You totally could have taken advantage of me you know" Ben said slurring his words, Joe laughed nervously, Ben lowered his voice "I wouldn't mind it you did babe" they both laughed. "Do you like me calling you babe Joey?" Ben said teasingly "You're drunk Ben go to sleep." Breathed Joe, Ben laughed "But I'm horny Joe I wanna talk dirty to you." Joe couldn't help but smile, Ben started moaning sexily and saying Joe's name "Ben stop" begged Joe. "What's wrong baby am I making you horny?" Ben said in a husky voice, Joe paused "I'm tired I'm going to bed... I'll see you tomorrow Ben. " He hung up and slumped down in bed feeling extremely aroused, he felt bad about hanging up on Ben but he was not about to start masterbating to Ben's dirty talk. 

He opened his laptop, desperate to rid himself of this sexual frustration brought on by Ben. Even before the phone call he'd been teasing Joe all night saying things like he was "jealous of cardboard Ben" and "do you think of me when you're with him" and "he doesn't treat you right Joe you know I would" stuff like that. 

He opened the first porn website he saw, he scrolled down the page and saw a video of a pretty looking blonde guy, feeling curious he clicked on it. The video started and Joe's jaw dropped, the guy in the video looked just like Ben. Joe couldn't believe it, he was trying to get his mind off Ben not think about him more.

The Ben lookalike was naked with a full erection, he was lying down on a bed and slowly masterbating and moaning quietly, Joe watched on, feeling his dick getting hard. The video continued with a man walking up to the Ben lookalike and putting his fingers in his mouth and then using that as lube to finger his butthole. 

Joe grabbed his crotch and started breathing heavier, "I shouldn't be doing this" he whispered to himself, Ben was one of his closest friends but yet he was extremely sexually attracted to him. 

The other man in the video took his hard dick and started slapping it on the side of the lookalike's face and then made him suck on it, pushing deep into this throat. Joe was thinking about how much he'd love to do that to Ben, he couldn't hold back anymore and pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants and slowly started masterbating, he pulled his hoodie up over his mouth and bit down on it to muffle his moans. The other man in the video was now on top of the Ben lookalike and was penetrating him from behind and slapping his butt. Joe imagined what it would feel like to be inside Ben, fucking him senseless and slapping his ass. 

Joe was now moving his hips in time with his strokes, he didn't want to look at this lookalike anymore, he wanted the real Ben, he thought about calling him back and hearing his voice while he jerked off but he decided against it. He pulled up pictures on his phone of Ben shirtless, ogling his beautiful body and face, Joe bit his lip, closed his eyes and imagined Ben sucking down on his dick and swirling his tongue around the end before sucking down again all while looking up at him. Joe was getting close to cumming when he remembered something. 

The other night when all four of the boys were out drinking they ended up in Ben's hotel room. Joe was filming a video for the fans and Ben snatched his phone out his hand and did something but Joe had completely forgotten about that video until just now, he hadn't even watched it. 

He pulled the video up on his phone and watched it, skipping to the part with Ben. In the video Joe filmed Ben doing a jokey striptease, he was body rolling and undoing his shirt, "oh fuck this is gonna make me cum." Joe thought to himself and tried to hold back a bit longer, Ben then started undoing his pants and that's when he took Joe's phone. He filmed himself putting his hand down his boxers onto his junk, bit his lip and saying "uhh yeahh... that's just for you Joe." "Oh fuck!" Joe moaned out loud as he came at that moment "uhh Ben... Ben" he panted as his orgasm took over his whole body and mind, he ejaculated thick streams of cum over himself. He laid back in bed and fell asleep, happy at the thought of seeing Ben tomorrow.


End file.
